


Reacting

by Jett36ily



Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jett36ily/pseuds/Jett36ily
Summary: Liza is reading the excerpt from Me, Myself and O.  Charles' reaction and Liza confessing her feelings.





	Reacting

Reacting

He adjusted his tie, it was suddenly too tight against his neck. The air around him was hot, he tried to keep himself calm, not allowing the blood to go south and alert everyone in the room how aroused he was becoming. But she was reading from this fucking book that the perverted old man, LL Moore had written under a pseudonym, that alone should keep him from being aroused, but now that Liza was reading it, well it changed everything. And he was here with a date, he thought, ‘I must end this with Radha! My heart is not in this, even if I can’t be with Liza, Radha isn’t keeping me from thinking about being with Liza. Jesus Christ, all I ever do is think about Liza, morning, noon and fucking night!’ Yes, the nights were difficult for him, he’d lay in bed and think about her, he’d taken more cold showers in the last few months than he cared to count. Sometimes it would be because of a conversation they had, or something she was wearing that day, her legs, Jesus Christ her legs. Or just hearing her across the office, maybe a laugh as she found something funny that someone had said, none the less it would send his blood hot with desire that would push him over the edge. Then he’d catch himself fantasizing about her, of having a secret meeting in his locked office, during or after business hours, it didn’t matter, lord he wanted to do sexy things to her, wanted to hear her scream his name with desire, wanted to feel her touch on his bare skin, wanted to feel her skin, wondering what it felt like, he imagined it was possibly the closest thing to heaven on earth.

As Liza reads to the room of forty other people, he fantasizes that he had Liza alone as she read aloud to him, he could listen to her read a few pages and then make love to her, show her what he was capable of doing to her and with her, and what he was willing to give her for the rest of their days on this earth. He was in love with her and had been for so long, she had long ago told him the truth about her age, which made him feel better about lusting after her, at least he wasn’t that stereotypical forty something man wanting to be with a twenty something woman, but as she was his employee, he never pushed anything with her, it would be inappropriate to take things further than friendship and a reporting relationship. And as much as his intelligent mind reasoned with his heart, it didn’t stop his heart from falling in love with her. His heart took over and then his mind would dream of doing things to her, wanting her so badly that it physically hurt at times.

Liza was nervous, he could tell, her voice was a little shaky and at times her face was flushed. He wanted to walk to her and take her hand, excuse them from the reading and get her away from everyone. He wanted to tell her it was okay and wrap his arms around her. 

He again adjusts himself in his seat, moving his folded hands to his lap, in hopes of hiding his struggle to keep his hardening arousal from becoming noticed by his date, or god forbit, Diana sitting on both sides of him. He inhales and exhales trying to calm himself, calm the area between his legs. ‘Calm the fuck down Brooks! This isn’t the place!’ he scolds himself. Finally, people start to stand, as Liza has finished the reading and she looks shyly out over the people in the room, turning immediately and leaving the room, Charles realizes that he had finally tuned out the sound of her voice and concentrated on only stopping his erection from becoming a bigger deal than the new book excerpt that Liza was reading. 

As the crowd moves throughout the room, talking about the mystery writer’s book, the dirty old man’s book, bile rises to Charles’ throat, yes, LL Moore had brought millions of dollars to Empirical over the years, but the man was a pervert and it pissed Charles off that he had to deal with him. 

Charles decides to take a break, he walks himself outside on the large balcony to smoke a cigarette, he didn’t smoke much, only when he was stressed or frustrated, and he sure a fuck was frustrated tonight, sexually frustrated. He thought if he was a horrible human being, he’d take his date back to her place and fuck her, think about Liza the whole time, knowing that he was going to break things off with her shortly thereafter. But he wasn’t that type of man, he’d not even had sex with her, for the simple fact he knew they weren’t meant to be, no matter how much he tried.

“Hey” her beautiful voice is beside him, he turns to see Liza with a shy smile on her face looking up at him. He pulls the cigarette from his lips and blows the smoke away from them both and smiles at her. “Well that was embarrassing.” She laughs softly. She reaches for his hand as he holds the cigarette, “Do you mind?” indicating she would like to take a drag.

He allows her to take it from him, their fingers softly caress each other and then she is lifting it to her mouth, he watches her lips softly suck in a drag of smoke, she inhales and then hands it back to him, leaving her lipstick on the end of the cigarette. “Liza, I didn’t know you smoked?”

“I don’t, but I thought I could use something right now, that in there” she points her thumb towards the room they had both exited from, “was a bit out of my comfort zone.” She shyly looks down to her feet. “It was excruciatingly painful.”

God, she had no clue how uncomfortable it was for him as well. “Yeah, I’m sorry you got dragged into doing that. But if it makes you feel any better, it was very uncomfortable for me as well. Hearing you read those pages, well I’m your boss, and I really shouldn’t be reacting to you reading that shit.”

She wonders how was he reacting? It sure sounded like it triggered feelings inside of him. “What do you mean, reacting?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Liza. Let’s just say it was uncomfortable.” He chuckles and hopes she will drop the subject. Then she reaches for his glass of bourbon, taking a sip, then hands it back to him, he looks down at the glass and notices the light imprint of her lipstick on the rim, he runs his finger across it, thinking how he’d love to have her lips pressed to his and not just his glass.

“Sorry, maybe I should go get my own vices.” She laughs and her eyes sparkle some at him.

“No, that’s okay, just a couple friends sharing a couple bad habits after a very awkward moment in front of forty people.” He laughs along with her.

“I’d like to be more than just friends Charles. Do you ever feel that there is something happening between us? Or is it just me?” 

His eyes widen as she says it. She immediately wants to take back what she just confessed to him. She has gone too far, he is her boss, she cannot be telling him she wants more than friendship. “Shit Charles, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that! I…I” she is suddenly at a loss for anymore words. She swallows hard, grabs his drink one last time and takes another drink. “I better go.” She hands him back his drink and turns to leave.

He flips the cigarette from his fingers and reaches to wrap his hand around her arm, “Don’t leave, stay.” He says softly as she turns to look up at his beautiful blue eyes, as his thumb caresses her arm. “You make this evening better because you’re here.”

“Tell me what you meant by reacting.” Liza looks at him for the truth, she is sure she knows, but wants to hear him say it.

“Liza, you know what I meant. Do you really need me to say it?”

“Yes…” she breathes in deeply, longing to hear him just say it. “Come on Charles, say it, I need to hear it.” She takes a step closer to him, looking up to him, her lips are slightly parted, inviting him to bend to kiss her.

“There you are!” Radha exclaims and she notices that they are looking longingly into each other’s eyes, standing way to close for her liking, looking as if they are about to kiss. Then she looks to see him holding her arm, with one hand and his drink in the other, and the lipstick stained on the top rim of the glass.

“Charles, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Her eyes are full of rage and jealousy.

Charles releases Liza’s arm and Liza turns to leave. “I better go, have a good night Charles, Radha.” But again, Charles stops her. 

“Liza, wait, stay.” He pleads with Liza.

“Radha, please give us a moment, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now!” Radha glares and turns to leave.

“Charles, you need to be with your date. I’ll see you at work. Thanks for coming tonight, the support was greatly appreciated.” Liza looks up at him. “Don’t abandon her, just for me. You’re not that kind of man, think about your date.”

“Liza, please meet me later. I want to continue this…talk. I need to talk to you. Let me take her home, I’m ending it with her, I can’t anymore, I can’t keep lying to myself. Please meet me later.”

“Charles, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things. I shouldn’t have put you in that position. It was inappropriate of me to…” and she cannot finish because his hand reaches around her waist and pulls her to him, and he kisses her. Her body leans into his, a moan escapes her mouth as his lips continue their soft assault. 

“Please meet me later.” He looks into her eyes and she cannot resist him.

“Okay, but you need to find your date and take her home, don’t be a jerk to her.” 

 

Later in the car, Charles is dropping Radha off at her place and he tries to explain to her that it’s just not working between them. “I’m sorry, but I can’t keep seeing you. It’s not fair to you Radha.”

“Because you’re in love with Liza?! I can’t believe you’re doing this! We were on a date and your outside with another woman doing God knows what.” She yells. “You’re a fucking dick!”

“No being a fucking dick would be continuing to lead you on. Taking you out, knowing you liked me, but I just wasn’t feeling it, but I’m not doing that, I’m sorry Radha, I truly am.”

“Charles, don’t you ever think about calling me again. I mean it! You were about to kiss her tonight, if you hadn’t already, she can have you! She’ll see that you can’t commit to her either! I have my suspicions that she’ll discover that you can’t even get it up! Is that what your problem is Charles, cause you sure as hell never tried to get intimate with me.” She gets out of the car and walks to her door.

‘I’ll be there in ten minutes’ Charles sends a text to Liza. He needs to see her, they weren’t done tonight, he needs her to know how he feels. He silently prays that she is waiting for him, that she did not change her mind to meet with him.

She is sitting at the Carlisle bar, waiting for him. He had told her that he would meet her within the hour, he would drive Radha home and end it with her, then meet Liza. “Please be there.” He asked her. While she waits Liza cannot believe she blurted out her feelings to Charles, her boss! She was freaking out, but he had kissed her, told her he needed to continue their talk. Wasn’t this what she wanted, she had longed to be his for so long, she felt something between them. She wanted to know if he felt it too. She wanted him to kiss her again, like he had at the mall, and then he did, she recalls the kiss tonight, how his mouth felt on hers, leaning into him, his hard frame pressed against her. 

Then she thinks, maybe she shouldn’t have told him, he was dating this Radha woman, she shouldn’t try to screw things up for him, shouldn’t she let him get on with his life, not tempt him to pick her, his employee. It was wrong on so many levels, sleeping with your boss, but dammit she wanted to be doing everything with him, things that normal couples do together, things like, grocery shopping, reading together, watching the news, dancing or singing along to songs on the radio, making love, growing old with him. 

Just as she is about to send a text to Charles, to see if he is still going to meet her, she receives one from him. She smiles at the simple text. She responded ‘I’m sitting at the bar’ her heart pounding with anticipation for his arrival. Was this finally going to happen, was he going to tell her what she desired to hear from him?

She watches him walk in and up to her, he is so very handsome, her heart flutters and her stomach is full of butterflies. Charles smiles, leans to kiss her cheek and sit on the stool next to her. The bartender brings over two drinks, replacing Liza’s and sitting one in front of Charles. Charles looks at Liza, “I ordered you a drink, I guessed since you had a bourbon earlier, that I’d be safe in ordering another.” She smiled.

“Are you okay Charles? I know I said a lot tonight, maybe I shouldn’t have done that. Maybe I should let you get on with your life. I shouldn’t ask you to pick me, to take your date home and come back to me.”

Charles turns to her, he turns her to him, taking her hands in his, his long legs on both sides of hers, his eyes reading her face. “Liza, I ended it with her. We had only been on a few dates, I tried to stop thinking about you.” His thumb rubs the back of her hand.

She is breathing in his scent, he is that close, his legs on both sides of hers, her hands in his. He is saying that he tried to stop thinking about her. “Tonight, you said you were reacting as I was reading, tell me Charles, tell me how you were reacting. I need to hear you say it.”

“There were so many feelings coursing through me. I could tell you were uncomfortable reading that shit in front of everyone, I wanted to walk up to you and take your hand, walk you away from the situation. Tell you it was okay and all a bad dream, make you forget about the whole evening.”

“Oh, that’s nice, I thought maybe…” She starts, then Charles finishes.

“That maybe I had also been very turned on by listening to you read that excerpt? Yes Liza, I was very turned on, I thought how sexy it would be to have you read that to me, but in the privacy of our own private setting, then I’d make love to you, show you how my body reacts to you.”

She swallows and leans into him and kisses him, “That’s really sexy to hear you say that Charles. Do you think about showing me how your body reacts to me a lot?” She purrs as her teeth tug at his bottom lip.

His eyes turn a darker shade of blue, his pupils dilating with desire for her, “Every day Liza. I know it’s not appropriate in today’s world, because you work for my company. I know that I shouldn’t dream of you, dream of doing sexy things to you, or have you doing sexy things to me, but my heart hasn’t allowed my brain to think correctly when it comes to you for a very long time now. My heart won that battle, I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.” He kisses her, his hand moves to her thigh and caresses it, setting her skin on fire, sending vibrations to her core.

“You’re in love with me?” She looks up to him, “You’re not just saying that to get me in bed? Because you know you didn’t need to say that, I was going to sleep with you anyway.”

“I’d never tell you that if it wasn’t true, I’ve loved you from the beginning. How could you not see it? I don’t know how everyone around me couldn’t see it.”  
Liza looks around the bar, then back at Charles. “Let’s go somewhere private. I can’t take it any longer, I want you, I want to do sexy things with you. I want to show you how I feel about you, that I love you too. Where can we go? Can we get a room here? Charles, I need you.”

They walk into the very nice suite at the Carlisle. Liza tosses her coat and bag to a chair by the bed, and Charles does the same with his jacket. She turns to him and pushes him to the bed and lays down with him under her. Her mouth on his, kissing him as if it will be the last kiss, she’ll ever have from him again. His hands are tangled in her hair and their breathing is ragged as their mouths and tongues collide. 

Her body pressing the length of his is a dream come true for him, “are you sure you want this Liza, we can’t go back to what we were before this” She sits up straddling him, and slowly unbuttons her blouse and removes it, she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and slowly allows her breasts to appear from behind the lacy fabric. Charles watches her, his hands on her hips as her movements cause friction against his erection. As her breasts appear, he could never have believed they were going to be so perfect, they were the perfect size and natural, before he reached up to touch them, he guessed they’d fit perfectly in his hands. He cups them and runs his thumbs across her nipples, and she moans to his touch, pushing into his hands, “perfect” he breathes. He watches her pleasure as he fondles her breasts.

Liza starts to unbutton his shirt, giving him a look that he had never thought he’d see from her. God she was so sensual, her fingers lightly touching his skin as she moved to remove his shirt, when she pulls it open and pulls it from his waistband, her eyes darken and her hands caress his chest, his stomach, she likes what she sees, there is a lite smattering of hair, not too much, just enough, her fingertip teasingly trace down to his belly button and his happy trail, her fingers nimbly work on his belt buckle, and unbutton his pants. She can feel his hardening erection pressing into her between her legs, she grinds a little and he rubs against her, he allows a groan to escape his lips.

She stands up at the end of the bed, unbuttons and unzips her skirt and it floats to the floor, leaving her with only her panties. Charles sits up and reaches for her, his fingers running across the top of her panties, then on the outside of the fabric, he runs his finger across her clit, she moans to his touch. His fingers slip under the fabric and touch where she wanted him to touch her for so long, they slide between her lips easily as she is soaking wet for him. He grins and moans once more.

“Charles…” she sighs his name. He stands and leans to kiss her, she unzips his slacks, pushes them down and he kicks off his shoes, removes this slacks and socks, leaving his boxer. She doesn’t wait, she can’t wait, she pushes them off his slender hips, freeing him, she licks her lips and softly wraps her hand around him, and strokes his full length, his breath hitches as her touch sets his body on fire. “So, this is how you react to me? Is this what you were talking about?” She grins. 

He grins back at her “Besides my heart beating faster when I see you every day at work, yes this is one of the ways my body reacts to you.”  
“You make my body react too Charles, you make my blood flow fast and hot, I dream of being with you, I yearn to feel your touch every day. I dream of you telling me things that you’ll never tell another woman.”

He gently moves her panties down off her hips, and down her legs and she steps out of them, “I can tell.” His fingers again slide between her lips and she mewls. 

“Charles…don’t make me wait any longer, I want you.” Picking her up, he lays her back in the large bed, he looks at her beautiful flawless body lying before him, he cannot believe he is here, that she is naked and waiting for him.

“I’ve dreamt of this, getting to make love to you, so many nights you were on my mind, in my dreams, please tell me this isn’t a dream that I’ll wake up from.” He kisses her navel and hip bone, she inhales and her skin tingles as his kisses meet her skin. His mouth finds her breasts and she moans, as his teeth tug tenderly on each one. “You’re perfection Liza.” His mouth moves to her neck, kissing and sucking, he breaths in her ear, “exquisite” and his lips are on her lips, she opens her mouth and they cannot tell whose lips are who’s, as their tongues explore, the kiss is passionate. 

Her hands stroke along his back, memorizing the feel of his muscles, down his sides, to his hips, learning every naked part of him. Her hand grips onto him once more, she spreads her legs for him and as he opens his eyes to look at her, he allows her to guide him inside her. He moves slowly, savoring every inch as he moves into her, he’s wanted to know how she would feel as he moved into her, he had not expected how amazing it was going to feel. As he moves inside her they both exhale, and sigh at the feeling. He fills her and she accepts every delicious inch of him, she had worried that he may be too much, but he fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other. 

“God you feel so good.” Charles moans. “Are you okay, I’m not too much?”

She smiles and says “Not at all, you feel perfect. Better than I expected.”

He starts to move, and he makes love to her, it was slow and methodical, tender, but passionate, the feeling of their bodies moving together, their thundering heartbeats become one heartbeat, the moans, the sighs and breathing filling the room. The most passionate of kisses and the tenderest of touches, they moved with each other, both had never believed this would happen, their fantasies were now reality. They were close several times, but each time they pulled back, stepping back off the ledge of their imminent orgasms, but it eventually became more than they could hold back on, he watched her as she fell to pieces around him, screaming his name, then he followed giving in to her warmth and her body tightening, trembling around him. “Liza…” her name leaves his mouth as he releases his orgasm. Their wet, glistening bodies laid entangled, their breathing was ragged, their heartbeats pounding.


End file.
